


Stars

by Maluabboms



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Luz draws in her skin at class, Mr and Mrs Blight’s A+ Parenting, Soulmate AU, i relate to amity blight on a personal level, is that a tag?, it should be a tag, they are adorable and gay and i love them, they write stuff on their skin and it shows up in the other’s, yes i am projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluabboms/pseuds/Maluabboms
Summary: Amity Blight was six when the stars stared appearing in her arms. They came is all possible colors and always made Amity smile, knowing that her soulmate was there.Amity Blight was eight when the writing started, and she was ten the first time she wrote something back.—————————Luz Noceda was never good at paying attention in class, and as long as she got her pens she would draw all over her arms. She was seven when she really learned about soulmates, and she was eight when she finally got the courage to write something:“How was your day?”“What’s your name?”“Are you ok?”She was ten and had almost given up on her soulmate when it showed up:“Hello, my name is Amity”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Comments: 27
Kudos: 631





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and I don’t know if I will finish it or not, but still, thank you so much for readin for reading! Have a great day!!

When Amity was six, the first little stars started to show up in her arms. She was talking and playing with Willow on the swings, and took about five minutes to notice the first few. Soon, her arms had become their own little sky, so in the blur of the swing’s speed, all that she saw was a bright colored arm. The young witch promptly fell off the swing and screamed: “Willow! I think I have colorpotches!” And started to cry. Her friend worriedly jumped off the swing, wanting to comfort her friend, who apparently had a deadly sickness. Then, she began to laugh once she looked at what the colors in her arm really were. “Amity! That’s not colorpotches, it’s just some stars! They look like they were made by markers.”  
This caused Amity to at last look at her arms more closely, and notice that that wasn’t the symptoms of a deadly disease, just little colorful stars. She stopped crying and began to grin like an idiot. Amity knew that she wasn’t the one who had drawn over her arms, but remembered what her nanny had told her some time ago about soulmates. She grinned. Her soulmate was such a dork. Her arms were her soulmate’s own little sky for the next year.  
———————————————————————————————  
When Amity was eight, she missed Willow. She missed their swimming lessons together and the fort that they built on the beach. The stars were the only thing that cheered her up, her only friend that her parents couldn’t control. She didn’t deserve them, so when the writing first started, she nearly cried.   
But she didn’t, it was late, and she should’ve been studying. Her parents said that if she wanted to be in the Emperor’s Coven, she had to be on top from the start. Top Students didn’t cry, and neither did Blights. Amity was a Blight, so she held her tears, and didn’t write anything back. After what she had done to Willow, she knew that she didn’t deserve her soulmate either. They were her light, and she didn’t want to snuff that out.  
———————————————————————————————  
The little messages started to show up in the spaces between the stars. For the first two months, they were there every day: How was your day? What’s your name? Are you ok?  
They became less frequent after that, only showing up every week for 5 months. How was your day? I want to meet you! Or at least talk. Hi?  
She only saw one more before they stopped.  
I’m sorry  
———————————————————————————————  
When Amity was ten, she wrote back for the first time, and wrote practicing her message on paper on and on. Hi, she tried, but it seemed too casual. I’m sorry. She scratched that out too. Amity was a Blight, and Blights didn’t apologize. She would have to tell her soulmate if they were to marry someday. I’m Amity, still seemed to casual, so the little witch decided to begin with:  
Hello, my name is Amity Blight.  
She was impressed with how quickly her reply came, for Amity was unaware that witches could write that fast. Amity smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it was genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to my beta reader Lexy!!!

Luz Noceda was never very good at paying attention in class. Something about the droning of the teacher about a topic that she wasn't interested in was just never appealing to her. It was because of that that one day, Luz began to doodle over her papers, and before she knew it, there was no more space. The girl frowned, but then looked at her arms, and began to doodle little stars in her arms. She doodled and looked at the teacher for a bit, continuing the cycle for some time until her teacher finally announced, "Alright kids! Time for recess!" The six-year-old grinned and jumped out of her chair, pens and stars forgot, and ran out to play with her friends.  
___________________

When Luz was eight, soulmates were all that her classmates could talk about. What would they be like? When would they meet? They were already gushing about how perfect their soulmate would be. At least that was what Luz heard. At the age of eight, she had lost the friends that she had had since she was six. It started small, when Margaret cried when Luz showed her a very cool snail that she had seen. It continued when her friends started making excuses to not go to her playdates until finally, Luz was completely alone. After this, the girl began to take refuge in books, bringing one to school and home each day until she had read all the books in her grade section (except for the non-fiction ones because they were boring). At eight, Luz Noceda already knew that she loved books. Even in books she could find soulmates.  
So, she looked at her arms and frowned. One of her classmates had already found their soulmate. They had a sleepover, and tried talking to each other’s soulmates, which turned out to be each other. But Luz knew that her classmates were lucky. People usually only met their soulmates as teens, some as adults if distance or language barriers were too big. They had always seen little signs, though. Some saw doodles, and others were already writing messages, or at least had a sign. She frowned, and began writing to her soulmate. She didn't know why she never received anything, but maybe if they got a message, her soulmate would respond? And so began the first of many messages.  
For two months Luz writes: Hi!!! I'm Luz! And in the second month: How are you? Little messages like that, just to see if she could get an answer. As the first few months went by, Luz got a bit nervous, but shrugged. Maybe her soulmate was just shy? She wrote everyday for the next month, a bit discouraged, but she knew that she would get an answer. After all, They were made for each other, right? But after no answers, she wrote less and less. Maybe her soulmate needed space. She became apologetic after a time. Luz didn't know why her soulmate didn't respond, until it dawned upon her after a day where the other kids were being particularly mean to her. They don't want me... why would they want a freak like me…? Luz's last message before giving up read, I'm sorry.

______________________________________

Luz was ten, and never quite got over the absence of a soulmate. She researched and talked to her mom, learning that there were some people who didn't have, or were rejected by their soulmates, and that it was fine. Still, it hurt.   
Luz was trying her best to pay attention in the living hell that some called math class when she noticed something in her right arm. In pretty, cursive letters, the words began to form: Hello, my name is Amity Blight. The girl was so happy that tears began to run down her face. Her soulmate was there! Her soulmate answered! And Amity was such a pretty name. At once, Luz Noceda began to write a reply, and swore to herself that she would not let Amity down.


End file.
